Meet The New Girl
by The Starry Sky
Summary: Misaki, being a new student, knows life isn't easy if you're only friends with a small bunch. Plus, she's got unconfirmed feelings for a young boy and a magical secret within. In the end, can Misaki truly discover the real purpose of her life? ON HIATUS
1. Her First Day

_Meet The New Girl_

**DISCLAIMER!** I do not own anything here in MSN (except for Misaki) but they all belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Oh my, oh my, oh my. Ugh. I'm so sorry, but someone has deleted my story. I don't exactly know how someone could've hacked my account, but the only only thing changed was that my story got deleted. Ah, I'm so sorry again to everyone who read & review.:( Oh, well. Don't worry, I didn't rewrite it but I changed some things, like Misaki's past (I'll make it better & nicer for her) & some parts in this chapter. Thanks to Eternal-Longing for pointing these things out! Or suggesting.XD

_Summary/Plot_:

Misaki Kamichu is a new student at Mahora Academy, & everyone in class 3-A knows (when she showed up) that she's not only perfect in her looks, but in her studies & social personality, as well. This makes a lot of her class get jealous and hate her, so poor Misaki only has a handful of friends at Mahora Academy. Luckily, she was assigned to bunk with her first friends, Negi, Asuna, and Konoka, and tries to make life comfortable for her and her few friends, trying really hard to lose her "perfect-ness" to gain more friends & the liking and attention of her other classmates.

Misaki also bumps into Kotaro on her first day, and things don't start out well as they develop a hate relationship towards each other. But with frequent hanging outs & events involving them both, they develop a _tingly_ relationship more than what they expected to have. But another one has seemed to like Misaki too, and things are a bit messed up then. Misaki also has a secret within, which she & her friends (mainly Negi and his team) discover later on, and it can only be controlled by Misaki herself. Join Misaki as she lives her life discovering the true meaning of friendship, love, and most importantly, being herself.

Yup, I changed the plot a bit. I gave the story a little twist, and credits to XSerac. But it's a GOOD twist.:D I like it, though. The fact that Misaki has perfect looks, social attitude (& sometimes personal, too, I guess) & grades which makes most (not all) of her classmates hate her & make her feel unwelcome while she only has a few friends sounds good. Hahah.

But, some ideas that I had in mind way before I posted the story in might still be in the story, okay? Like the idea of the love triangle, though there's JUST a li'l twist in it. Misaki still remains as a mage-in-training in the story, though. I mean, a Spell Caster training to become a Mage. And she's a bit more than that, too, as you can see with the whole "secret from within" part. Just R&R, please.XD

_**Oh, by the way, PIA, ANDI & MICHELLE, DO NOT READ THIS. NOOOOOOOOO.:))**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Her First Day**

Negi, Asuna and Konoka were walking on their way to school, as usual. It was still quite early, so they didn't have to worry about being late or anything.

"Why'd we have to go out so early, Negi-kun?" Konoka asked inquisitively.

Negi replied with a smile, "Oh, Konoka-san, I just wanted to get to school before the usual time to...uh, well, be earlier than usual, I guess." Konoka giggled.

Asuna, hearing this, rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever. Let's just get going."

Negi then turned to his side and saw Takamichi walking towards them, looking quite happy for the morning. He seemed to have been holding a copy of the class roster that he had given Negi when he first came to the school.

"Ah! G-good morning, Takahata-sensei." Asuna stuttered, and then bowed respectfully in front of him.

Takamichi smiled back in reply, and then said to Negi happily, "Negi-kun, I have some news for you. Today, you'll be having a new student in your class! Here's the new copy of the class roster with her name and some info. I've left comments about her, too, and feel free to add more. She's already joined some clubs, as we inquired with her a few days ago. I hope you like her, she seems like a really great girl!" Takamichi then handed over the new copy to Negi. After this, Takamichi waved goodbye and walked back into the building.

Negi then opened the class roster and checked out his student #32.

"A new student, huh? I want to see, Negi-kun." Konoka chirped in her usual, cheerful disposition. Asuna looked in, too, and said, "Well, you better do good in teaching her." Negi smiled back and said, "I'll always try my best in teaching, Asuna-san. She also comes from the USA, so it doesn't seem that she'll be having any problems in English, does it?" Asuna glared back at Negi with that usual look of evil in her eyes.

Just then, they saw a dark blonde girl wearing a female (of course, ahem) Mahora Academy uniform, carrying a branded messenger-type bag on her shoulder, and holding a pen with a copy of a map of the school. She then looked up, and fixed her gaze at the three. Negi then started to walk to her politely.

"Ah, you must be Misaki Kamichu, right?" he asked her in his happy disposition. Konoka and Asuna just stood behind him; Konoka fiddling with her hair and Asuna had her arms crossed.

Misaki stopped looking around for a bit, then faced Negi and the two again with a bright smile upon her face. "Yes, I'm Misaki. You must be Negi-sensei. Takamichi told me a lot about you." she said, then reached her hand out to Negi, wanting to shake hands.

Negi took it & shook it. _Misaki-san seems like a really nice and polite girl. I'm sure that class will love her!_

Misaki then noticed the two girls behind Negi, and said, "Oh, you two are Negi-sensei's students too, right? Uh, let's see..." Misaki turned her back and thought a while, then turned to face them again. "Ah, I remember now. You're Konoka-san, the granddaughter of the Headmaster, and you're Asuna-san, Negi-sensei's first friend here." She then put on a smile on her face again, feeling accomplished.

Konoka approached Misaki, smiled then shook her hand. "Misaki-san must've read AND memorized our names in the class roster. Nice to meet you!" Asuna slowly approached her too, then Misaki held out a hand for her to shake. "Ah, yeah. I hope you have a nice stay here."

Misaki couldn't help but feel accepted right away in the foreign country, and felt as if life would be the same just like it was in the USA. _The people here seem really nice! I wonder if I'd have a good life here, just like I did in the USA._

"Negi-sensei, Asuna-san, Konoka-san, is it okay if I...walk with you guys for a while? It's better to explore the campus with someone." Misaki asked, a little shyness overcoming her voice. "Sure, Misaki-san. We'd love to show you around!" Negi replied, getting perked up once more.

Misaki, Negi, Asuna and Konoka were walking around the campus, and no one had to worry about being late because, as mentioned, it was still very early. Misaki was enjoying herself, and was inwardly rejoicing because for all she knew, she had already made some friends at the new school.

Misaki then popped a question out. "Negi-sensei, to be sure, are you really a mage?" Negi stopped walking, dead in his tracks, then his heart started to beat rapidly. _Wha-what?! She knows a-about the s-secret!? How could Takamichi t-tell her such C-CONFIDENTIAL information!?!?!_

Asuna and Konoka were in a worrying state as well, but not as much as Negi was. He was practically running about, with arms flailing wildly at his sides!

"M-mage? Hahahah! Wha-what are you t-talking about, M-M-Misaki-san?" he called out with a frantic voice. Misaki couldn't help but laugh at Negi's worriedness.

She then rushed to Negi and held him, trying to control his wild arms. "Sensei, please calm down. Don't worry, I'm a mage too." Misaki whispered to Negi. Those words finally made Negi feel relieved as he calmed down and sighed. He then looked back up at Misaki with a calmer expression. "You're a mage too, Misaki-san?" Misaki then smiled sheepishly, then scratched the back of her head.

"Err, not really, not YET. I'm actually a Spell Caster training to become a mage here in Japan."

"A Spell Caster? That's rare, isn't it? But I've heard about them." Negi replied.

Misaki then looked down and back again at Negi and the two. "I'm sorry if I startled you guys. It's just that I was curious to see if what Takamichi said was true." she apologized, blushing a bit.

"Ah, that's alright, Misaki-san. I'm just relieved to know that you're not just an ordinary person, either. No wonder Takamichi told you that!" Negi laughed. _Ah, Misaki-san really is a nice girl! I hope that the class gives her the same reaction that Asuna-san, Konoka-san and I are giving her_...

Negi then regained his stand. "Misaki-san, from now on, not only are you my student, but you are my friend as well."

Misaki felt accepted in the country foreign to her for now, and did have a really good feeling that her life will be just as good as the luxurious one she had in the USA.

Konoka went forward, finally dropping the panicked look on her face. "Oh, Misaki-san, you had Asuna-san and I quite worried, too. But please feel welcome here." Konoka cheered, putting that gleeful smile on her face. "We'd be happy to treat you as a friend." she added happily.

Asuna came forward too, also calming down from what happened a while ago. "Yup, it would be okay to be your friend, Misaki." Asuna also joined in, her voice perking up a bit. Misaki was speechless a bit, then she blushed.

"Wow, thank you, guys! You know, I really feel blessed to have you 3 as my friends. I mean, it does make me feel accepted in this country foreign to me at the moment." Misaki said, a smile curling on her lips. She was already beginning to feel that this would be just like Washington.

Negi cocked his head to the side, then asked, "Misaki-san? How was your life in the USA?" Negi, Asuna and Konoka leaned in, all looking interested.

Misaki just laughed at their interest. She had never seen anyone so interested in her past.

"Well, life was good." Misaki started. "My parents and I lived in a big house in Chicago, but I moved to Washington later on. I had big groups of friends, so I didnt feel left out or anything." Misaki shrugged, as if nothing else was interesting in her past.

Konoka scratched her chin. "Misaki-san, what about your Spell Caster past?" she asked in a playful tone.

Misaki thought for a while. "Oh, yeah, Konoka-san! Alright." Misaki started explaining again.

"Well, none of my friends or schoolmates knew about my powers, so I didn't have any problems ("Ah, she's lucky." Negi whispered to himself.). My parents were very powerful mages, as they had trained for long, and they fought battles against legions of demons. I also have an uncle who trains me, and a cousin whom is also a Spell Caster training to become a mage. I never really experienced a true battle with my full power, though." she said, her voice tingling with excitement.

Negi couldn't help but pump his fist in the air like the child he still was. "That's awesome, Misaki-san!" he yelled. After receiving funny looks from them, he cleared his throat and calmed down. "I meant, that was awesome, Misaki-san." he said in a calmer manner which made Misaki laugh.

Asuna, who remained silent for a while, asked, "What happened to your parents, Misaki-san?"

Misaki paused for a while, then inhaled a somewhat deep breath. "Well, my parents, they...died, 4 years ago. I was about your age then, Negi-sensei." she said with sorrow." It was then when we were living in Chicago that a demon of a high-rank attacked us. I didn't really know how to use my powers, so they died protecting me. That's why my uncle took me in their house in Washington, and I finally felt at home there."

Asuna looked down in shame of her asking that question. "I-I'm sorry, Misaki-san. I never knew that you had a painful event like that." she said, putting her hand on Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki smiled sweetly at Asuna. "It's okay, Asuna-san. They did it out of love for my protection." Misaki said, her voice very soft.

"Well, let's make it really comfy here for Misaki-san." Konoka said with her bubbly tone of voice.

Misaki burst out laughing. "Aww, thanks guys! I'm glad I became friends with you." Misaki grabbed ahold of the three and pulled them into a tight embrace. She let them go a little bit later.

Just as they were celebrating, a young boy came running towards Misaki's direction.

Negi saw him then called out, "Ah, Kotaro-kun!"

Misaki turned around and her eyes widened. "Eh? Who is--UGH!" but before Misaki could ask or say anything more, the boy had knocked her down accidentally. If things couldn't get worse, he had also been "stuck" under Misaki's skirt!

Negi, Asuna and Konoka turned from happy to EXTREMELY shocked. They were frozen in place from what had just happened.

The young boy then stood up, and helped Misaki up too.

"I-I'm so, so, so s-sorry! I-it was an a-a-accident!" he started apologizing like crazy. Misaki was too, in shock, so she was at loss of words.

_What!? Did that just happen!? DID THAT DARN PERVERT ACTUALLY KNOCK ME DOWN & SAW MY...UNDIES?!?_

Misaki snapped out of her thoughts and heard more of the pervert's (from Misaki's point of view) apologies.

"I-I really am s-sorry!" he continued apologizing, nonstop.

Just as Misaki had enough, she finally went back to her normal senses.

"Alright, alright, you can stop now!" she said, raising her voice and her arms waving. "I get it! Fine, I'll forgive you."

This gave the boy a relieved expression, but then...

"BUT YOU BETTER WATCH OUT NEXT TIME!" Misaki screamed, towering over him. The boy felt as if he became smaller. "Y-ye-yes! I pr-promise that I w-will be careful!" he said.

Misaki, who felt as if she had cooked up a storm, brushed the dust off her blouse. Negi approached the two of them, sweatdropping, while Asuna and Konoka were trailing behind them. 

"Ah, now that's over with. Misaki-san, meet my friend Kotaro-kun." Negi introduced the two to each other. "He's about my age, and he's really strong in battle. You probably know that he's half-dog, half-human by now." he added.

Misaki made a sound, then replied, "Yeah, Negi. I can tell by his ears and tail." Misaki then shot a deathly glare at Kotaro for being so perverted a while ago. "But if I was any angrier, I might've ripped them off!"

"Wha-what did you say, Misaki-san!?" Kotaro yelled.

"I said that I wanted to rip those little dog decorations of yours!" Misaki screamed, her hands already threatening to reach for Kotaro.

"H-hey! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Kotaro screamed back, already getting into a fighting position. "And by the way, Misaki-san, I'm a WOLF, not dog!"

Misaki rolled her eyes & snorted. "Ah, whatever, I don't care."

"Hmph." Kotaro said.

_2 minutes later..._

Negi, Asuna and Konoka were just anime staring at the two of them. _Whoa_, they all thought.

_4 minutes later..._

Negi's eyes were threatening to close, but he tried to fight it off. So far, he didn't succeed, so he was about to fall towards the ground but Asuna shook him.

"Wake up, sensei!" she whispered sharply in his ear.

"Ah, y-yes..." Negi replied sleepily.

_5 minutes later..._

Kotaro, realizing that this fight was going nowhere, had faced Misaki and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Misaki snapped. But Kotaro only stretched his hand out.

"Truce."

"What?"

"Let's be friends, Misaki-nee-san." Kotaro said again, sounding really honest this time, still holding out his hand for her to shake.

Misaki raised an eyebrow, then took Kotaro's hand and shook it.

"Fine. If this means no more trouble, then I guess we can be friends." Misaki resoponded, still shaking Kotaro's hand. They let go after a while.

Negi felt as if this was the best time to totally introduce them to each other.

"Alright, now that's over. Let's give each other a total introduction, okay?"

"Alright." Misaki said.

"Works for me." Kotaro nodded.

Misaki then faced Kotaro. "Uh, I'm Misaki Kamichu, from the USA. I'm 1/4 Japanese and 3/4 American. I had a really great life back in the USA, and right now, I'm quite sure I'd enjoy Japan, too, with friends like you guys." Kotaro's ears twitched a bit. "And, I'm a Spell Caster training to become a mage."

Kotaro had a look of surprise after those last words. "Wha-? Training to become a mage!?" he asked, feeling _really_ jumpy.

"Yes, Kotaro-kun. You can ask Negi-kun for an explanation about Spell Casters, if you don't know." she replied, pride tingling in her voice. She then looked back at Kotaro, and tapped her foot. "Well, tell me about yourself, Kotaro."

Kotaro scratched his head nervously. "Oh yeah. Uh, I'm Kotaro Murakami, Natsumi-nee-chan's...err, little brother ("Must be hard pretending to be someone you're not." Negi whispered to Asuna and Konoka). I'm half-dog, half-human, and I'm a student in the elementary of Mahora Academy." he explained, feeling a bit fidgety.

Misaki raised an eyebrow, then put on a soft expression.

"I'll have fun hating you, Kotaro." she said with an evil gleam in her eye.

Kotaro growled back. "Likewise. But we're friends, anyway."

"Maybe." 

"Maybe?"

"We do hate each other, after all." Misaki reminded Kotaro with a little roll of the eyes.

"Why do we have to hate each other?"

"Because of what happened today."

"But, aren't we over that?" 

"Yeah, but it didn't start off well."

"But no--"

"WE'RE FRIENDS HATING EACH OTHER. So you can stop that blabbering of yours, Kotaro-kun." Misaki said happily, gently punching Kotaro in his shoulder.

Kotaro rubbed it out of pain. "H-hey! That hurt!" he teased with a supposedly "pained" look on his face.

Misaki gave Kotaro a surprised look. "Hey! That was a soft punch!" she said.

Kotaro put his hands in the air, as if pushing her away. "Calm down, Misaki-san. I was only kidding!" he said, laughing. Misaki just rolled her eyes.

Negi, Asuna and Konoka couldn't help giggling at their friends' funny "antics".

Misaki glanced at her watch and noticed the time. "Uh, Negi-sensei? We better get going. It's almost time for class!" she noted.

"Misaki-san's right." Konoka agreed.

"We'll get going now. C'mon!" Asuna said, already starting to run off.

"Bye, Kotaro-kun! See you later!" Negi said, following Asuna and Konoka as they ran.

Misaki stayed a while, then gave Kotaro another punch in the shoulder.

"OW! You're seriously hurting me, Misaki-san!" Kotaro teased again, clutching his shoulder.

She threatened to punch him.

"ALRIGHT, JUST KIDDING!" Kotaro yelled, covering his face with his arms.

Misaki just laughed, then waved goodbye. "Catch you later, you bratty perv!" then ran off before Kotaro could reply.

Kotaro waved his arms wildly at his sides.

"WHAT!? BRATTY PERV!? HOW DARE--Ah, nevermind. At least Misaki-san and I are on good terms now." He then smirked to himself. "Sort of." Kotaro then walked in the campus, sunlight shining on him.

It surely was a hectic start-off for Misaki Kamichu at Mahora Academy.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yes, I have finished. This time, Misaki and Kotaro are friends, but they "hate" each other. Yup, hate.XD Maybe not totally, but that's how it'll start out. Please review! I need UNOFFENSIVE & CONTSTRUCTIVE opinions of you other readers/authors there.:) This is to mold the story into a better way. Thank you!

Also, in some parts where I try to be funny, like when the characters experience some of the ff. feelings/emotions in funny situations:

-Shock

-Anger

-Embarrassment

Well, like that.:D Please note that the characters, when experiencing those emotions in the funny situations, they turn into the "Negima!"-style Chibi mode. This would add some humor to those words of mine. Like if they're angry in a "normal" (?) way, they'd turn into mini-Chibi mode. But if they're STEAMING mad, they'd turn into a 7-foot-tall monster. I mean, not a monster, not literally.:)) You guys get what I mean, don't you:D

By the way, sorry if it was still a bit crappy.:D I was in loss of words, but I personally think that it really is way better than the other one wherein I was in a quite "out of the planet" state, making it go happy-go-lucky & quite stupid. Hahah. Please give opinions, just don't trash.

_**Oh, by the way again, PIA, ANDI AND MICHELLE, DO NOT READ THIS. NOOOOOOOOO. :))**_

I hope you enjoyed. Again, please review. 


	2. Too Good For Them

_Meet The New Girl_

**DISCLAIMER!** I do not own anything here in MSN (except for Misaki) but they all belong to Ken Akamatsu.

WOW. I've been gone for a preeeeeetty long time (1 month).:D Sorry to keep the readers waiting. The past few weeks have been really busy! Thanks to those who reviewed.:) Another reason why I didn't update was because...well, I was pretty much on writer's block.:p But I guess it's okay already.;) Please continue to read & review, and give suggestions.XD Thanks!

Well, I'm not really sure how this chapter turned out, though.:p I hope it's better than last time!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Too Good For Them**

Misaki slowed down with her running and finally caught up with the rest. She tapped Negi on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Yes, Misaki-chan?"

She took some breaths and asked, "Um, Negi-sensei, what would happen if we were late for class?"

Negi, Asuna and Konoka looked at each other, then Negi nodded for Misaki to come closer.

Misaki had a wondering look on her face. Why would they need to whisper? "You'll whisper it to me?" she asked, her voice feeling uncertain.

Negi nodded.

"But why?" Misaki just couldn't get the reason why they couldn't tell her with a normal voice. Maybe because the punishment was awful enough that if birds heard it, it would send them to migrate to the North Pole in a hurry??? Wait...the NORTH POLE?

Negi just beckoned for her to come closer.

_Oh, well. I don't have a choice but to listen._

She finally gave in and Negi whispered it in her ear. Misaki's eyes grew wide with fear and after Negi explained it to her, she trembled a bit.

_That's too harsh! No wonder Negi didn't want anyone else to hear it..._

Asuna went forward, looking down at her feet. "See? It's a nightmare if we're late, Misaki-san!" she exclaimed, fear tingling in her voice.

"I-I see. Well, we ARE going to be late if we don't get going now!" Misaki said, then started to brisk-walk to the classroom. The latter followed closely behind.

Misaki and the other 3 then stopped at a door in the far end of the hallway. She looked up and saw the sign on the door: "Class 3-A". Yup, this was her new class!

Negi then put that smile back on his face. "Here we are, Misa-chan! If you don't mind, may we go in first?" he asked politely.

Misaki smiled back and nodded, showing that she was quite eager to meet her new classmates.

Negi then opened the door a bit, Asuna and Konoka getting ready to go inside with him, but turned back to Misaki.

"Misaki-chan, I'll gesture my hand when it's time to come in, okay?" he said, waving at her for no reason whatsoever. He then leaned in to whisper, "Oh, and sorry about the noise! They're always like that." Misaki just giggled.

"I'll be waiting!" she said.

Konoka encouraged Misaki to be confident. "Well, good luck! Just give the introduction your best." She said with a wink.

"We'll be cheering you on from our seats, Misaki." Asuna encouraged, too, to make Misaki less nervous.

Misaki scratched her head. "Thanks, guys. Well, I'll see you all inside." she replied, waving at them.

Negi, Asuna and Konoka finally entered, with Negi taking his place in front and the other 2 in their seats. His class was abuzz with the news of a new girl.

"Oh, I heard that she's really cute!" A voice came from the corner of the room.

"They said that she came from a rich family." Another voice said.

"She's a 'perfect' girl, looks and everything!" A recognizable voice was heard. Haruna's voice, the gossip girl! She's probably the one who started all this.

Negi cleared his throat, and the class kept silent. They were becoming just a _tad bit_ more disciplined everyday, making it easier for Negi to control them.

"Sorry, Negi-sensei. They were just abuzz with the news of our new classmate." Ayaka, more known as Lincho, the class president apologized with utmost sincerity.

Negi waved at her. "That's okay, Lincho-san! I've got it under control."

"Okay, class! So today, I met the new student, and--" but before Negi could continue, the class was in an uproar again. How eager this class 3-A could always be! Yes, it's very soothing and relaxing. Not.

Negi heard the class chitchat about the new student again, and he couldn't help but sigh. Negi cleared his throat again.

He put his hands in the air. "Class, please listen!" Negi said, waving his arms above his head. It took some time for them to stop, but they calmed down anyway.

Negi took a deep breath again. "As I was saying, I've met the new student, together with Asuna-san and Konoka-san. She is a very nice girl; she's polite, funny and we really enjoyed her company!" Negi beamed at Misaki at the door's window. "Well, I think it's finally time to call her in." Negi gestured to Misaki to come in.

Misaki nodded, then breathed in deeply.

_I can do this, I can do this!_

She then opened the door slowly, then walked in beside Negi. The class looked at her, then whispered among themselves (excluding Asuna and Konoka).

Misaki looked at the class then back at Negi, looking a bit worried and unconfident. Negi nodded at her, then waved at the class.

"Class, please be quiet! Let us hear the introduction of our new student." he said, raising his voice so that everyone could hear. The class looked in front and kept quiet, though some could still be seen whispering at the back.

Negi went forward and then patted Misaki on the shoulder. "Go ahead, Misaki-chan. Introduce yourself now." he whispered to her.

Misaki smiled, then breathed deeply again. The class was now enveloped in silence and stared at Misaki with utmost curiousity. It made her shiver, but she kept her cool.

"Well, konnichiwa! I'm Misaki Kamichu, and I used to live in Washington, USA. I'm 1/4 Japanese and 3/4 American, which is why my name is Japanese." she explained, feeling a bit more confident now. "I'm also 15 years old, and when I was in the USA, I lived with my cousin and uncle. I guess that's about it." Misaki sighed and blinked slowly, relieved that her class no longer stared at her with those scary and overly curious looks of theirs.

Ayaka, being the class president, had to welcome new students and she took the initiative, anyway. She stood up and paused for while, but later on put on a smile and greeted, "Welcome to class 3-A, Misaki-san! It's an honor to have you." Ayaka then bowed and sat back down.

Misaki actually felt her spirits go higher, but tried her hardest to keep it down.

"Thank you, Lincho-san!" she greeted back (A/N: Remember, Misaki memorized all her classmates' names and faces). A few of her classmates also smiled and waved at her, but the others just kept silent and were trying to focus their attention on something else. Misaki didn't mind it, though.

Negi felt good that so far, no one thought badly about Misaki. But that's not really how it ended up...

Negi gave out a sigh of relief. "Okay, now that's over!" Negi said with that cheerful voice, then clasped his hands together. "Thank you, Misaki-chan, for such a wonderful introduction." he added.

Misaki looked at Negi funnily, but changed her expression to a happy one.

"Thank you, sensei." she said with a bow.

"Now Misaki-chan, there's an available seat in between Konoka-san and Setsuna-san. Please take your seat there." Negi told Misaki as he was gesturing to the empty seat in-between the 2 friends.

Misaki nodded and smiled, then whispered a "thank you" to him. She then fixed her bag and walked calmly to her new seat, then she dropped her bag under the table.

Konoka waved at Misaki. "Misa-chan! I never thought you'd be with us." she giggled. Misaki laughed with her, then looked at Setsuna who remained silent.

"Oh, Misaki-san, this is my friend Setsuna-san, but I call her Secchan." Konoka put her hand on Setsuna's shoulders which made her blush a bit.

Misaki faced Setsuna, resting her chin on her hand. "Hello, Setsuna-san!"

"Good morning, Misaki-chan." Setsuna said back with a bow.

Since Misaki wanted to meet other friends, she spent the first few minutes of class talking to Konoka and Setsuna. Besides, the class became quite noisy too. It wasn't until Lincho called out, though, that they all fell silent. It was the 3rd time that happened and Negi hadn't even started discussing the lesson.

Being a teacher is so easy. DEFINITELY not!

Negi sighed again. _I have to be a bit stricter with them now_.

As soon as the class calmed down, Negi started the lesson. The lesson was on Old English literature. Negi made them recite sentences from the masterpiece "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare.

Negi told them to turn to Act 2, Scene 5 (the book was of course, in play form) and called on...ooh, guess who...Asuna, to read!

This made Asuna very steamy, since she was ALWAYS called by Negi, and it usually ended up with her getting humiliated and her classmates trying to stiffle their laughter inside of them, and so she stood up very slowly.

"Now, Asuna-chan," Negi continued, not noticing her extremely red-with-anger face. "Please read Juliet's 7th line in that scene." Asuna's eyes scanned the page, and when they finally found what she's supposed to read, she glared at Negi.

Asuna slammed her hands hard on her table, making some of her classmates cover themselves in protection.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, NEGI!? I HAVE TO READ THIS HARD CRAP OF A LINE!?" she yelled out, making Misaki stunned at her short-temperedness. "AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALWAYS CALLING ON ME!?"

Negi was also trying to protect himself from Asuna's wrath. "C-calm down pl-please, Asuna-chan!" he said while his voice was trembling with fear. Asuna breathed in, then calmed down a bit, but she was still raging with anger.

"I-it's okay, I'll j-ju-just get Misaki-chan to d-do it." Negi said, already gesturing to Asuna that she could sit down.

Asuna had a triumphant look on her face, but it slowly disappeared as she looked at Misaki and her other classmates.

She started to fidget. "Uh, sorry about that. I...I just lose my temper easily." she said apologetically. Some just nodded at her.

"That's okay, Asuna. We all know what an ape you really are, anyway!" Ayaka teased, a smirk forming on her face. Asuna turned to stare at her, then started to lost her temper. Here we go again! Oh yeah, this is going to be a _great_ day.

BUT, before a fight could break out, Misaki stood in between them and yelled, "STOP!" Her classmates were a bit stunned, and she found that quite odd.

"This is supposed to be a CLASS, not a BATTLE." Misaki had hit both Asuna's and Ayaka's heads (figuratively speaking:D) with her point.

"Sorry." Asuna and Ayaka said together, looking down at their feet, then walking back to their seats.

"Thank you. May I start now, Negi-bouzu?" Misaki asked, now going back to her place and picking up the book.

Negi nodded.

_"Where is my mother! Why, she is within;  
Where should she be? How oddly thou repliest!  
'Your love says, like an honest gentleman,  
Where is your mother?'"_

(-7th line of Juliet Capulet, Act 2, Scene 5 of "Romeo and Juliet")

Misaki said the lines with such grace, expression and ease that it made a lot of her classmates even more jealous. They were beginning to gossip about her again, most of them talking bad.

Negi, on the other hand, didn't seem to hear them, as he was very happy with Misaki. "That was wonderful, Misaki-chan!" he chimed, giving Misaki a thumbs up.

"Thank you!" Misaki bowed and then sat back down. This time, more voices could be heard talking about Misaki, thinking and saying a lot of cruel and untrue things about her. Misaki noticed this, and shot a worried look to Negi. Negi just shook his head, meaning to say 'don't mind them, Misaki-chan'. It didn't make Misaki feel any better, though.

Negi continued the lesson on Old English literature, and Misaki answered most of his questions. Well, she gave others chances too, anyway. Some of her classmates were already glaring at her, thinking that she's such an attention stealer. Negi didn't tell that to Misaki, though.

_RING! _Ah, yes, the bell. Classes were finally over, and Negi dismissed them all. Asuna, Konoka and Misaki walked together with Negi, especially since Misaki still had to talk to Principal Konoe for her dorm room. The other 3 decided to accompany her to make her feel less nervous.

Misaki looked at the floor and stared at it for a while. It was not when she heard Negi call out her name, "Misaki-chan?" that she looked back up and forced a smile on her face.

"Uh, Negi-sensei?" she started. "Does most of the class hate me? I mean, I heard murmurs of me a while ago after I sat down, and when I looked around, only some of my classmates smiled back..." Misaki heaved a little sigh.

Negi didn't really know how to respond, but Asuna and Konoka got the message. "Well, Misaki-chan..." but before he could continue, Asuna and Konoka were already comforting her.

"Misaki, just because they're saying those stuff, doesn't necessarily mean it's true. I think those who gossiped don't really hate you." Asuna said softly. Asuna _does_ have a soft side, after all!

Konoka went forward and placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder gently, making Misaki face her. "After all, you've got us, right?" she beamed.

Misaki put on a smile too, this time, more genuine and realistic. "Thank you, Asuna-san and Konoka-san." Negi looked at Misaki. "Oh, you too, Negi-kun." she laughed.

While all four of them walked, Misaki pondered on what they had said.

_'Misaki, just because they're saying those stuff, doesn't necessarily mean it's true. I think those who gossiped don't really hate you..'_

_'After all, you've got us, right?'_

Misaki couldn't hide the small smile that creeped up on her face. _Maybe they're right...I'll forget about it for now_.

They were right about the part of them being there for Misaki, but wrong about the part of those murmuring classmates not hating Misaki.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sorry about the ending.:p I couldn't think of anything better. Well, please review and suggest more stuff. That'll help me improve the story.:) But please, no flames. Just constructive criticism.:D

Thanks again! I'll work on the next chapter now.;)


End file.
